MCSM Swap Mode: Witherstorm
by GiGiandElla
Summary: Lukas and his friends were just normal people, that is, until a madwomen's plan goes haywire. Now they're saving the world from a Witherstom. (Rated T for character death and swearing.)
1. Prologue

_"Nothing built can last forever. And every legend, no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more detail are lost until all that remains are myths, half-truths. To put it simply, lies. And yet, in all the known universe, between here and the Far Lands, the legend of the ORDER OF THE STONE endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it was only a troubled land that has need for heroes. And ours was luck to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these..."_ , one of the four was a male with shaggy black hair and glasses wearing green armor, another was a female with red hair and glasses wearing red armor, another was a female with blue hair wearing diamond colored armor, and the last one was a male with orange hair wearing silver colored armor.

 _"Hadrien the Warrior, before whose sword all combatants would tremble."_

 _"Cassie the Redstone Engineer, whose machines would spark an era of invention."_

 _"Mevia the Rouge, who would channel her destructive energy for the benefit of all."_

 _"And Otto the Architect, builder of worlds and leader of the Order of the Stone."_

 _"These FOUR friends, together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as FOUR heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature, known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious and the dragon was defeated. Their story complete, they slipped away into the pages of legend."_ , the narrator finished.

 _ **Welp, here we go...**_


	2. Three People and an Ocelot

" _But when one story ends, another one begins._ ", the narrator suddenly announced.

In the forest, there was a tree house. Inside it, a blonde haired boy wearing a silver jacket over his clothes was shouting and using a wooden sword on an armor stand, his name is Lukas. A brown haired girl walked near him, she had a bright red jacket on. "Which would rather fight, a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens?", the girl asked him, "Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor. So you have to fight them with your hands.", she explained as he stopped, "I'd have to go with the giant chickens. Not because I want to or because I think it would be easy, but because they would be an abomination.", Lukas answered, "Imagine their giant feet.", she said, "Like I said, an abomination.", Lukas responded.

The girl walked over to a wall, "So I got a daylight sensor on the roof...", she spoke up, "Mm-hmm.", Lukas replied going back to attacking the stand, "And if I did this right, these lamps should turn on once it gets dark.", she continued, "Mm-hmm.", Lukas distractedly replied again, "I didn't want to just leave Rena here with nothing while we're at the building competition.", the girl said before Lukas stopped again, "She's coming with us.", he told her. A little ocelot kitten wearing a tiny pink collar with a silver bell on it came out from behind the stand meowing as she heard her name, purring as she rubbed against Lukas's leg, "Really?", the girl asked, "What kind of a question is that? Of course, she is.", Lukas answered as he put his sword away, "Okay. I'm not say she shouldn't come, I'm not. But don't you think it's a little weird that you take her with you everywhere you go? She kinda makes us look like, I don't know, amateurs.", the girl said as Rena jumped on top of a chest.

"She's my wing man, everyone wants to talk to the guy with the ocelot.", Lukas said smiling, "You mean talk ABOUT the guy with the ocelot. Like, 'Look at the weird guy with the weird ocelot, how weird'.", the girl answered, Lukas and Rena gave her a look, "I didn't mean anything by it, I'm glad she's coming. I just didn't want to give people one more reason to call us losers. I'm getting tired of it. I'm tired of being a laughingstock.", she continued, "We are not losers, Maya.", Lukas responded revealing the girl's name, "We lose all the time, it's what we do.", Maya responded, "Okay, okay. That might be true.", Lukas replied, "I can't remember the last time we won anything.", Maya said, "But if that's the case, it means we win at being losers.", Lukas claimed, he and Rena smiled, Maya chuckled a little bit, "Alright, fine.", she responded smiling back.

There was a hissing noise, causing the three to stop smiling, "Do you hear that?", Lukas asked, the noise was coming up to the trapdoor exit of the tree house, "Oh, no...", Maya said, then suddenly... "BOO!", a guy wearing creeper mask popped out, Lukas screamed, Rena yowled and fell off the chest. The guy removed the mask laughing, revealing to have black hair and beard and he was wearing a diamond colored jacket, "Oh man, you guys totally freaked out!", he said, "That was aweso-", he continued as Rena charge him in the stomach, "Oof!", he wheezed in pain. "Gill, what's the matter with you?!", Maya shouted revealing the guy's name, "Great, now I'm gonna smell like an ocelot at Endercon.", he said dusting himself off, "Cool mask.", Lukas told him sarcastically, "It is, isn't it?", Gill said smiling, "Yeah, very convincing.", Lukas told him sarcastically.

"Did you bring the fireworks?", Maya asked Gill, "Of course I did, I even brought something for the kitty cat.", he answered pulling out a kitten-sized Ender Dragon costume, "Nice!", Lukas responded, "You brought Rena a disguise?", Maya said, "We're going to a convention, someone's gotta wear a costume.", Gill replied as he got Rena in the costume. Rather then tearing at it like a normal ocelot would do, Rena happily ran around meowing and jumping around as if she was a tamed cat. "She looks awesome!", Lukas said, "It only took me a million hours to build it.", Gill responded, "Alright, alright!", Lukas replied still smiling, "But you definitely brought the fireworks, right?", Maya asked, "Yes, I'm ready, waiting on you guys.", Gill answered, "Hurry up and grab your stuff.", he told Lukas, "We'll meet you downstairs, okay?", Maya said as she and Gill went down the ladder, "Okay.", Lukas responded as the trapdoor closed, then he grabbed shears and a flint and steel.

He exited the tree house and closed the trapdoor behind him, holding Rena carefully as he climbed down the ladder and putting her down on the ground. "That's everything.", Maya said, "Let's roll.", Gill said, "Yeah, dude. Roll.", Maya responded smiling, "Let's go.", Lukas said, they all started walking off to Endercon. Gill smiled, "I heard a pretty juicy rumor about the building competition, but you guys have to promise not to said anything.", he said, "Okay.", Maya responded, "Also, it's in two parts, each part more exciting then the last.", Gill continued, "Spit it out, Gill.", Lukas demanded, "Part one. The special guest at this year's Endercon is none other than Hadrien the Warrior him-freaking-self.", Gill announced, Lukas and Maya's eyes widened, "Whoa, what's part two?!", Lukas exclaimed, "Part two. According to my sources, the winner of the building competition's gonna get to meet him.", Gill finished, Lukas's eyes widened again and Maya's jaw dropped.

Maya closed her mouth and smiled, "It doesn't mean anything if we lose. But if we win, oh man, this would make up for all the losing!", Gill continued, "Meeting Hadrien would be a dream and an honor.", Luked said smiling, "Totally, he's awesome. It'd be amazing to meet him.", Maya responded, "Rena better be careful in that costume. Last time Hadrien saw a dragon, it didn't END well.", Gill said, making it sound like a joke. Maya stopped with her eyes wide, "So, does this 'source' of yours make posters for a living?", she asked Gill as he and Lukas stopped with wide eyes as well, "Huh?", Gill went, there was posters on a bunch of trees, "Yeah. My source, uh, doesn't exist. You guys are my only friends.", Gill confessed, "Guys, let's stay focused. We have a competition to win.", Lukas said, they started walking again. "We never win. And this year, we've got Rena with us.", Maya said and Rena meowed, "We basically have no chance.", she continued.

"Faith, Maya.", Lukas spoke up, "What?", Maya said, "Just a slice, a sliver, a proportion, just a little faith, that's all we need. Also I'm hungry. To win.", Lukas said, "No, no, I'm with that.", Gill agreed, "Alright.", Maya said. Suddenly something just came to Lukas, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, we're thinking about this all wrong. The point of the building competition isn't just to build something, you have to do something to get noticing by the judges.", he explained, "Okay, then. So how do we do this?", Maya asked, "We don't just build something functional, we build something fun. After we finish the fireworks machine like we planned, than we build something cool on top of it.", Lukas explained as they stopped, "You might be on to something.", Maya agreed.

Gill thought of something, "If you want a reaction out of the judges, you build something scary. So I say we build a creeper.", he said, "Wouldn't an enderman be better? I'm more scared of endermen than creepers.", she replied, "They both have their moments, both pretty scary.", Gill told her, "Then again, you scared the crap out of us with a creeper today.", Maya talked back. "Let's just build a zombie.", Lukas decided, "I guess that's kind of like a creeper.", Gill responded, "Eh, it's a monster. It's fine.", Maya responded, the two smiled, "We're so ready!", Gill shouted, "Yeah. I think this is the first time we decided on something before getting the competition, think you got everything we need?", Maya asked, "It wouldn't hurt to grab a little more.", Lukas answered, "Let's get to grabbing, then.", Gill replied.

"We're so prepared, we can't lose. Cannot. Bring it in, guys.", Lukas said and stuck his hand out. Gill and Maya did the same, they were even low enough for Rena to stand on her hind legs and join in. "'Dare to Prepare' on three. No, wait. 'Preparing is Daring.' Nope, that's the same thing. Forget it. 'Team' on three. One, two three...", Lukas said, trying to find the right words, "Team!", he and Maya shouted as Rena meowed, "Prepare!", Gill shouted, being a little bit confused and slow on the draw. They all split up before collecting supply for their build, Lukas got most of it. He wrestle a squid, sheered a few sheep, collect sand and stone and wood and dye, and even did some exercises (for some reason). Rena was there with him, too. They had more than enough inventory to do this thing, and got it all in a couple of minutes. They even did their little thing again, even did a freeze-frame for a couple of seconds. They were pretty sure they would win at that moment.

 _ **And this is just the beginning...**_


End file.
